jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Velociraptor
Two forms of Velociraptor appear in the JP Series. Each form must have a seperate article. MismeretMonk 08:21, June 11, 2010 (UTC) yea i agree each raptor must have is own artacule is confusing with them both together I personally feel against it. The two forms of raptor are honestly the same geonome, just different classifications. They seem fine to me. Kyler Mazirette Director of PaleoInformation & Fossil Records -- Lab 4339 Pennsylvania 17201-17202 Okay fine, dromaesaurids are all called "Velociraptors" in the JP universe, but the raptors in the movies are way too big to be Deinonychus. Utahraptor is a dromaesaurid that fits the depiction better. It's also a species that is distributed in the U.S. (remember that Dr. Alan Grant is seen digging one up in Montana early in the film). Article quality? I personally don't feel as if this article is of quality. It could use some more information. Ruler of the coasters 13:03, November 22, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 :Right now, I think is is one of the worst articles on the wiki. Poor information. A huge gallery with random pictures, and a Trivia section full of brainfarts. Can somebody help to improve it? MismeretMonk (talk) 13:01, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Gallery this HUGE gallery was placed in the article. I think we must discuss what is really needed of it. Right now it makes the article look VERY unprofessional. MismeretMonk (talk) 13:08, May 17, 2013 (UTC) The 3 forms of Velociraptor Ok, so there is Nublarensis, Sornaensis, And the new one from Jurassic World, Prattensis. See, the Raptors in JPW have the coloring and behavior of the Male Sornaensis, despite all being female, but lack the proto-feathers of that species. Both their vocals and skull shape point to Nublarensis. In the movie JPW, it was stated that the some dinosaurs were recovered (like Rexy) while some had to be recreated by inGen. These raptors are in fact a blend of the two; this is why they behave like that, but can still be contained within the normal park, unlike Sornaensis, which was deemed "too aggressive" to be used in Jurassic Park. PipProductionCo (talk) 04:13, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Could someone who has permission add this section for me? (spoilers for the book, so don't read if you want to read it) The Evolution of Claire (will be heading when added on page) During the events of the novel, a female Velociraptor is being transported to Isla Nublar from Isla Sorna. When Claire Dearing and Justin sneak out to stop Wyatt from stealing from the park, they find Tanya and her twin Eric hacking into the system, and accidentally releasing the Velociraptor into the holding pen they are in. Realizing the emergency exit is open in the paddock the raptor was originally in, Claire locks the raptor in with them, accidentally shutting the door on it's tail in the process. When the group is escaping from the paddock via a tree, the raptor attempts to attack Claire forcing her to leave the tree. Claire quickly finds a broad group of trees which it can't fit through, before Justin reappears and distracts it before he and Claire lose the dinosaur through the thicker trees. She reappears near the weapons cache, testing the fence beside it. Justin manages to distract her while Claire grabs a stunner and tranquilizer rifle. Claire is able to hide from the raptor before it finds her, and Claire uses some bear spray to get the dinosaur to back up before knocking her out with the stunner. Claire quickly finds Justin, who had been maimed by the raptor and slowly dies o his injuries before help arrives. Because of Justin's death, the Velociraptor is put down.